The talk
by mondlerstwangel
Summary: Monica and Chandler's son walks in on them... just read and find out.


Hy guys! I know, I gotta finish my other fic but this one is very lightly based on a scene that I just saw on tv. I thought it was kinda weird and I am weird so…. you get the point

**Ok, here's wat you have to know:**

**Monica and Chandler are married for 15 years.**

**They have four children: James who is 14, Justin who is 7 and twin girls Samantha (Sam) and Angela (Angie) who are 4.**

**James is at a sleepover.**

It was a normal day at the Bing household.

Chandler woke up and smiled at his wife, who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms.

He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, admiring her beauty and pulling her closer.

Monica stirred at his touch.

"I'm sorry, babe. Go back to sleep."

"Its okay, honey." she said and leaned up to kiss him.

"Did you sleep good?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, how could I not after last night?"

Chandler laughed and pulled her in for a longer kiss. Just then the twins came running in.

"iew! Mommy, daddy why do you always have to do that?" The twin girls with matching pajamas asked.

Chandler and Monica pulled away.

"What?" Monica asked amused.

"The kissing! You do it everywhere and all the time!" Angie said.

"Yeah, don't you get enough of it?" Sam asked.

"Um, nope." Chandler said and kissed Monica again.

"Daddy!"

"Ok, ok I'll make it up to you. How about you two go downstairs and watch some cartoons while we go check on Justin and then I'll come downstairs and make my famous pancakes."

"Yay!" The girls yelled, hugged their dad and ran to the livingroom.

"Chandler!"

"What?"

"They had your famous pancakes yesterday. You are spoiling them!"

"Did you not see how cute they looked in their matching pajamas? And the fact that they look exactly like you doesn't help either."

"Yeah we do make cute kids. And we should check on the other cutie." Monica said as she got out of bed. "You coming?"

"Yep." He said and took her hand.

Chandler knocked on Justin's door. "Buddy are you awake?"

"Go away!" Justin yelled.

"Justin! Don't yell at your father!" Monica said as they walked in.

"So you aren't fighting anymore?" Justin asked as he saw his parents holding hands.

"When were we fighting?" Monica asked.

"Yesterday, I got thirsty in the night but I didn't want to go downstairs alone so I came to your room and I opened the door a little. Then I heard mommy making weird noises and cursing while daddy was on top of her. And I saw in a movie that someone was cursing because he was in pain so I thought you were in pain too, mommy."

"Oh god. Mon you can handle this,right? Because I have to make my famous pancakes." Chandler said and ran downstairs.

"Justin, daddy and I weren't fighting."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Well remember when daddy told you where babies come from?"

"Yes, he told me that if God sees you need a baby, he will put it in mommy's tummy."

"Yes, but before he's gonna do that mommy and daddy have to do something. And thats called making love. So that is what we were doing."

"So there is a baby in your tummy now?"

"Umm, no. You can make love for two reasons. The first one is to make a baby and the second one is what daddy and I were doing. Daddy was showing me how much he loves me."

"But why didn't he just tell you he loves you?"

"You know that feeling that you really want to do something?"

"Yes, like when I really wanted to clean up my room because it was to messy."

"Yes, that was driving you crazy, right?"

"Yes, very!"

"Well if daddy and I don't show how much we love eachother, its gonna drive us crazy until we do it."

"But why were you screaming and cursing then?"

"I wasn't screaming because daddy was hurting me. I was screaming because he was making me feel realy good. And I'm sorry for cursing."

"Its ok mommy, it can happen to anyone."

Monica laughed. "Oh and you can only make love when you're married. And we don't mind if you come to our room but you have to knock first because its kind of a private thing, ok?"

"Ok, mommy. Can I go eat now?"

"Yes, you can go. Daddy is waiting for us."

Justin ran downstairs and to his dad.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I thought you were hurting mommy. But now I know that you were only showing her how much you love her."

"You don't have to be sorry, bud. But you know that I would never hurt mommy, I love her too much for that."

Just then, James walked in returning from the sleepover.

Later in the evening...

The twins and Justin are already in bed so James, Monica and Chandler are watching a movie.

"Justin told me what happened today." James said as the movie ended.

Monica blushed.

"Never make love untill you're married, mom, seriously?"

"What?" Monica said.

"So you're never gonna tell him about London?"

"Ofcourse I will, once he's married!"

**So this is it! thanks for reading! and if your following my other story, I'm sorry to say that you'll have to wait till after my exams are over for an update.**

**This was just a wave of inspiration that hit me and I just had to post it. **

**But i think there will be more one shots, if you review ofcourse!**


End file.
